Waiting too long
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: Gilbert can't shake off a feeling that he got being around a certain girl. Can he figure out why or will it be always a mystery to him. Rated M for sexual themes


Rinaangstadt: Well this is odd, placing everything up at once. What do you think about that Prussia?

Prussia: How many times must I tell you to call me the awesome Prussia!?

Rinaangstadt: I'm NOT calling you that! So stop being so damn Narcissistic and actually help me out here!

Prussia: No! Not until you call me awesome!

Rinaangstadt: Whatever, next time I'll just get your younger brother to help me out. He seems to have a better sense in things than you.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my Oc!

~Story starts~

Gilbert was always writing each day as it passed by, and since he didn't have to worry about anything he kept reading them over and over until one day he saw that he wrote about a mysterious girl who he felt very attractive towards. He kept in mind what he wrote and went looking for the girl, hoping she'd remember him. He looked in the first place that came to mind...Where he found the girl in the first place a strip club.

Rena was a young adult who had one job and one job only...That was to be a stripper in a striper club. She had her v-card still but she had a killer body. It was the only way she could support herself and her father. She knew her father didn't want her to do something like she was, but it was the only way she could do something without having to really worry about if she'll be getting paid or not. She never really cared for who she gave a private dance to...But what really got her was that she couldn't get out of her mind a guy that she met a few years back. She had only started her job, but he was her first client and he seemed to like how she was at the time. He'd probably be amazed at how she moved now, having experience in it now.

She probably wouldn't see him anyways, people only went there once before going somewhere else for the night. She just shook the image of him in her head before going on to the stage when she was announced. Even though Rena loved her name she had to have an atlas so no one really knew who she was when she went to college. She began to dance to loud rave music as she went around the dance poll a few times before swinging around it. She danced off and away from the poll until she got really close to the audience. Then she saw the guys in the front where all drooling over her. She winked and blew a kiss at them before they all hollering at her.

She got off of the stage and she got closer to the guys. She leaned against him with her back against his front side she moved against him before twisting her hips and going down so she was half kneeling against him. Then she went back up and she saw a few guys over the guy who has been on her mind since she first saw him. She made her way to him before she sat on his lap facing him. He grinned at her and she only kissed his cheek before getting off of him teasingly. She went back on the stage and she began to dance with two other girls. Then the stage went black and she got off stage. She went to her dressing room and she immediately got a knock on her door.

"Yeah?" She said

"You must have done a good job you have a guy who wants you for an all nighters." her boss said

She smiled. "Where am I going now?" She asked

"Looks like with a Narcissistic male." He said with a shrug

She sighed. "Alright, Fine...I'll meet him outside the club. I don't want anyone trying to get to me while I'm trying to go for the door."

"Fair enough." He said before he left

She got dressed in something a little bit more decent before going outside and going to the front of the building. She saw that it was the guy from before. She smiled to herself as she walked up to him.

"So...you want a night with me?" She asked curiously

"You don't look like the female from before." He said confused

She rolled her eyes and she took off what she had placed over her uniform and he smirked.

"So, you are true to your work." He asked

"Duh, now are we going to leave or not? I'm not getting paid for just chatting with you."

"Fine. Let's go." He said and he took her by the hand to his car.

Once they were in the car he drove them to the hotel that he was staying in for the night. As he drove he saw that she wasn't even looking at him nor was she trying to seduce him like other girls would have. At a red light he looked to her.

"You are new at the all nighters huh?" He asked

"No, just you're the first to actually go along with taking me somewhere and not showing me up."

"So...Why are you even how you are now?"

"Why do you care?"

"You seem like a nice, shy, kind young girl...places like that take those away from girls. How are you still as you are?"

"I'm still a virgin...actually I'm the ONLY virgin of the girls." She said sadly

He laughed only to get glared at. He looked to her shocked.

"How could you still be virgin in a place like that?"

"Not many men take me as an attractive young woman." She said with a shrug

He drove again and he felt bad for laughing at her.

"...Also to answer your first question, I'm working to support my father and I. I live with him and he is a very old guy, so I told him I'll do everything that I can to make sure he doesn't have to work again. Even if it means to sell my body to someone." She said seriously looking to him

"You really are an interesting woman, most do it just so they can get back at someone...not for something like that."

"I'm not like every girl there...I'm very much aware of everything that is happening around me."

He parked in the parking lot of the hotel building and he opened the door for her. Then he helped her out before taking her to his hotel room. He showed her where he'd be with her for the night before opening the door for her. She went in and he went in after her. She knew most of the hotels around the area due to the lack of energy to want to go back home. So none of them really amazed her. She just sat on the bed with her jacket opened and without her long skirt on.

He went up to her and kissed her on the lips pushing her down taking the jacket and short shirt off of her before he took the rest of her black and blue outfit off of her. He knew that he had to make her first time memorable so he made sure to take things as slow as he could while he was horny as fuck. She knew that he was holding back who he really was and that saddened her a bit. She wanted to see the real him, and she knew the only way to do that is to show him her crazy side so he knew that he could be who he was around her. She pushed him down and undressed him until he was just wearing his black tank top and boxers before taking his boxers off of him. He groaned a bit as he felt her soft hands on him, she was making it a lot more harder for him to be gentle with her just by what she was doing. He was suppose to be the awesome Prussia, he wanted everyone to know that...and what she was doing to him...WASN'T Awesome in the slightest...Hell he didn't even remember her actual name.

"I don't want you to be gentle around me. I might be a virgin but I'm not a glass doll. You can be how ever you want with me, I'm not in the business that I am in for nothing Gilbert." She said as she moved her hands faster on him making him moan as he held on to the bed.

"I-I don't want to hurt you." He said as he moaned

"You won't hurt me, sure I might be in pain a little bit from you breaking the barrier but hey, I've been through worst than that." She said as she removed her hands from him and crawled up him.

He still couldn't figure out her name...he knew it started with a 'r' just what the hell was it?

She saw that he was in deep thought and she shook her head. "You can't remember my name huh?"

He shook his head sadly

"That's because I never told you it. You only know me by my stage name 'Red riding hood'."

He looked to her shocked. "Really?"

She nodded her head. "My name is Rena." She said with a grin

He flipped them over and he went right through her as he kissed her passionately. Rena's eyes went wide for a minute but then she deepened the kiss as he continued to move in and out of her. He couldn't believe just how well she was taking it, the fact that she wasn't crying or even telling him to stop was more than a little bit shocking. In no time at all she began to moan into him as he moved into her, he smirked and he went slower just to be on the safe side only to get a whimper from her.

"Don't tease me Gilbert." She whined

He kissed her on the forehead before kissing her neck softly until he got a soft moan from her making her hold on to him slightly. "...Are you sure you want me to stop going slow?"

"Yes...Please Gilbert." She said in need

"I don't think I should." He said moving slower

Sure he was making himself be in a lot of agony, but he had to teach Rena how to be a good girl in bed before he gave her what she wanted.

"Ah-hn...Damn it. Please...Prussia."She whimpered

His eyes went wide a bit. How the hell did she know that he was Prussia? He never told anyone who was a civilian that he was a country. He stopped and he looked to her curiously

"How the hell do you know that?"

"I...I was your capital." She said blushing. "Or do you not remember me all that well Sir?"

He blinked a few times. "Then who the hell are you taking care of?"

"Fritz child." She said sadly

Now that was a shocker, he didn't even know that Fritz had a child! He shook his head and he smiled a bit.

"Alright...Now things are starting to come together. You're really good at masking who you are."

"Yeah I know, I'm awesome at it." She said with a grin

"Not as awesome as me...But yes, you are in fact are...Since to a point you were a part of me."

"Well duh, we were torn apart because of Fritz and the second world war. Which by the way totally unawesome on how you let your younger brother just walk right over you." She said wrapping her arms around his neck

"What was I suppose to do?! The wall between us wasn't there anymore...I couldn't do anything about it! He's a hell of a lot stronger than I am." He said as he moved self inside of her as hard and as fast as he could.

Making both of them moan in the end.

"S-Shit, Well there is no use arguing about it now, just claim me like you should have done already Sir."

"Again with the formal shit, how many times must I tell you to call me Gilbert?" He said getting annoyed with her as he continued to move into her harder each time he went inside of her with each word he spoke

She moaned louder as she held on to him. "I'm always formal with my bosses, Sir...You were my first boss...So you deserve that type of respe-A-Ahn!" She said before she screamed loudly

Gilbert had enough of her talking like she did before hand. He knew the only way to shut her up was to fuck her like he had never fucked any girl before and this time mean each thrust he did until she couldn't handle him anymore...Which no one ever could. At least that's what he always thinks since he _is_ the awesome Prussia! So that's what he did, he kissed her on the lips as he repeatedly thrusted into her with all that he had making her moan loudly into the kiss and him groan every now and then. She was becoming tighter and tighter to go through which he felt each time he went inside of her, but he didn't mind, he knew she was enjoying being pleasured by the most awesomest person out there.

Rena couldn't figure out how Gilbert could go from being totally shy over what he did to her to totally rough with every thrust inside of her, but she wasn't caring at the moment, she was seeing him for who he was and she was enjoying it. All of the times that she had to bite her lip from spilling everything to him and just offering herself to him all came to an end. She knew everything would be different, she had found out just what happened to her boss and he was still as he was when she first met him when she was a child. But now as an adult he was being true to his promise to her...He was claiming her for his own.

At the end of it all they were both content with how things were between them. Rena knew once he found her weakest spot that things would be at an end very quickly knowingly just how much just the simplest of touchest from him made her feel. Gilbert wanted her to feel like she had been just fucked by a god, Which since he was the awesome prussia it made it seem like he was almost as one. Once they were both spent he collapsed next to her and he cuddled closely to her.

"...I'm sorry for not looking for you, I really screwed up." Gilbert said sadly

"Yeah you did, but I'm glad that you at least kept your promise Gilbert." She said happily before she fell asleep

In the morning she woke up before he did and she got herself dressed before looking to him sadly. She kissed his cheek softly before smiling.

"May we meet again one day sir."

She walked back to her work place and she saw that her boss was just opening the place up again.

"So, was he the one you've been looking for Rena?" Her boss asked

"Yeah, but he has changed. There is no need for me to quit my job here. Its my only place of in come right now."

"Well, I'm happy to still have you as an employee Rena, but I'll let you have the night off. Think of it as a vacation. You have Tonight and tomorrow off. Your payment will be in tomorrow." Her boss said

She smiled and nodded her head. She then went home and she saw that Gilbert was at her door waiting for her. She looked to him shocked.

"W-What are you doing here Sir?" She asked walking up to him

He pushed her up against the wall of the house annoyed as he kissed her on the lips.

"You know exactly why I am here...You're mine and no one else's. I want you to quit that job of yours and I'll take care of Fritz's son and you." He said seriously

"...Are you sure about that?" She asked shocked

"Am I or Am I not the Awesome Prussia?" He said with a smirk

She smiled and kissed him on the lips. "You are, and I hope you know what you are getting yourself into Oh awesome one."

-end of story-

Rinaangstadt: There, At least someone thinks that you're awesome.

Prussia: Now you say that I'm awesome!

Rinaangstadt: Hell no! Frog off you bloody twit before I get Elizabeta!

Prussia: I'm leaving now


End file.
